


Love in Unexpected Places

by DragonSaphiraReads



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: Emile goes to grad school for psychology, studying to be a therapist in several years. He visits a quiet cafe close to campus to study, and instead finds his complete opposite working there.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Love in Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/ngQ7VkDMelg

Emile sighed, packing up as class ended. It was still the first week, and he already had so many things he needed to start working on. He expected grad school to be busy, but he had underestimated how fast things would kick in. 

He left the building and started walking back to his apartment, enjoying the early autumn breeze. He’d chosen this school for its psychology program, but also for its small town appeal. There were small, family run businesses on every street corner, and as he was walking he noticed a sign on the sidewalk advertising a cafe, _The Witch’s Brew_. It invited students to come and study in a quiet, comfortable atmosphere and enjoy a fresh cup of coffee or tea. Out of curiosity, he ducked inside. 

There was soft piano music playing over the loudspeakers, and the windows were slightly tinted so the light streaming in wasn’t too overbearing. There were plush couches in the corner, with outlets for charging phones or laptops. 

He approached the counter and glanced over the menu, noting that they had a very good selection of tea options, as well as some delicious looking pastries that he just had to try. Though, there didn’t seem to be anyone out in front manning the counter...

Then he heard indistinct voices, and then footsteps rushing from the backroom as a young man who couldn’t be any older than Emile himself ran out and nearly slipped trying to get to the register, plastering a fake, customer service smile on his face. 

“Hi, welcome to The Witch’s Brew! Sorry for the wait, how can I help you?”

Emile shook his head. “No, it’s perfectly alright, I was just looking over the menu. Everything sounds so delicious, I’m having trouble deciding! Do you have any suggestions?”

The barista blinked, and Emile’s eyes flickered quickly to his nametag. Remus. That was a name he’d never heard before, but it was fun, and it definitely suited the man in front of him. He was scruffy looking - his hair was flying in all directions, dark brown with one white streak running through his bangs. He also had a scraggly mustache that simultaneously looked well kept and completely overgrown. 

“Well, if you’ve got a sweet tooth, our raspberry tea is popular. Any of our soups are good if you’re looking for something hot, and we just took a batch of our snickerdoodles out of the oven if you like them fresh!”

It was a rehearsed speech, but each item he listed made his mouth water. 

“I think I’ll get a raspberry tea and a snickerdoodle, then!” Emile told him, tugging his wallet from his pocket. Remus quickly rang him up, handing him a covered cup of tea and a cookie on wax paper. Emile then took a seat on one of the couches in the corner, reveling in how comfortable it was. 

He had found his new study spot, he’d decided. 

~

Three days a week, after he got out of his classes, he would head to The Witch’s Brew with his classwork and take a seat in the corner. Sometimes there were other workers there, but he found that he enjoyed himself the most when Remus was the one at the counter. He always had a new recommendation, offering insider information on what was fresh, sometimes even advising him to wait for a few minutes to get a pastry still warm from the oven. 

Emile found him interesting, from what he could discern from the little conversation they were able to have. He was a high school dropout, which he’d joked about one day, and he had a brother who was acting in New York City. He also worked another job at a hardware store stocking shelves, as well as doing odd jobs for his neighbors when they asked. Emile had commented that he was a very busy person, but Remus just laughed and said he wasn’t anything special. 

Somehow, hearing that from him hurt more than it probably should. 

His daily trips weren’t great for his health or for his wallet - his sugar intake had never been great, but their chocolate chip cookies were worth it. He mentioned that to Remus one day, and the next time he visited, there were fresh chocolate chip cookies just out of the oven waiting for him. Remus even snuck him an extra one when his boss wasn’t looking. 

The cafe was open late, so as the semester ramped up and Emile had more work to do, he found himself staying longer every night. Sometimes Remus would finish his shift and sit by Emile for a while and chat. 

One day, he did exactly that, but Remus seemed a little different than normal. He shuffled over to the corner and slumped into one of the chairs, curling a knee to his chest and burying his face in his arms. 

Emile looked over at him, worried. “Are you alright, Remus?”

“Mm.” came the noncommittal hum, and Emile shut his laptop slightly and leaned in. 

“Are you sure? Do you have a headache?”

“N-No...”

“I can get you some water?”

“I’m... fine... I just... didn’t take my meds this morning...” Remus said quietly, like he was ashamed to admit it. Emile winced in sympathy. 

“Well that’s not good. You should go home and take them, that might make you feel better!”

Remus shook his head. “I... can’t...”

“Huh? Why?”

“I don’t... have any more... and I don’t have enough to buy another month’s worth yet.”

Emile blinked. “Oh, I see.”

Remus leaned back in his chair, sighing. “It’ll be ok. Normally I’m fine, it’s just a bad day today.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Emile asked, and Remus shook his head. 

“Nah, you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll deal with my own shit.”

“Well... I care about you, so I do worry. You’re such a hardworking, genuine person, I don’t like hearing that you’re not able to afford something you need to be healthy.”

Remus stared at him for a moment. “You... care about me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Like, in a friend way, or...?”

Emile smiled, tilting his head. “It may be something more... if that’s ok with you.”

Remus returned his smile, nodding quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s ok with me.”

“Would... you like to go somewhere with me tonight? It’s nice outside, maybe a nearby park?” Emile suggested, conscious of Remus’s tight budget. 

“I have to work tonight... but what about Friday? I’ll take you somewhere nice then!”

Emile bit his lip. “You don’t have to do that, I’m perfectly fine with just a walk...”

“I’ll be ok, once I get my paycheck it’ll be good. Besides, you deserve to be treated to the nicest places in the world, and I’m going to do my best to deliver!”

Seeing Remus’s excited expression, Emile couldn’t do anything but say yes.


End file.
